classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Bad ads/Archive 1
Note: there's a typo, where you say "weary" instead of "wary". wow, so you went google search instead of fixing the database? :( :--OwlBoy 00:59, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) Yeah; the database problems were recurring due to the way apache/php/mysql were interacting. The way to fix would have been to upgrade the machine, which is still on my todo list... but as it's about 3000 miles from me, so that's something I have to plan ahead for :) I think the google search gives better results anyway, though having the display be integated nicely with the wiki would have been nice. I might take out the google search (or at least put back the normal wiki search) when I manage to upgrade things. :--Rustak 03:34, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) ::Maybe the search can be integrated into the default "go-to" box, because the go-to box is indispensible, at least to me. I typed in Server:Earthen Ring, and get this uglified page: link shortened click to follow ::Not to mention the uglified link! Please revert it so it at least has to old go-to box. The google search is good, IMO; but we need the other box too. If you can't have both simultaneously in the nav bar, could you just put the google search on the main page? Schmidt talk 05:48, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) Yeah, the uglified page is.. ugly. I'll make the colors match up more with the rest of the wiki and put back the old search box in addition to the google one today. :--Rustak 13:04, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) Ok, I lied; not gonna get to it today. I want to make the search suck less before I put it back up, and had lots of work to do today. Might happen tonight, though. :--Rustak 19:31, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) Take your time... these aren't critical things. :--Fandyllic 5:27 PM PDT 25 October 2005 fyi - I prefer the Google search to the Wiki search (eg. like on wikipedia). Google works better. But I do miss the "go" function. --Hammersmith 05:37, 1 Jan 2006 (EST) : The Google search can't limit your search to a specific namespace. But for that matter, this version of MediaWiki we're using won't do the job. But if/when we get 1.5 and later, we'll be able to search among templates, among wowwiki articles, and so on. The Google search I wouldn't mind, but when we upgrade, we definitely need the goto box. Schmidt 00:46, 14 Jan 2006 (EST) Costs How much does it cost, exactly? This is a pointed question for a pointed reason. If you like, drop me an answer on my talk page instead of here... : 05:56, 1 Dec 2005 (EST) Bad Ads Sad that we won't get linked from wow.com because of the ads now. Go go anti TOS. I mean we removed automovement addons so we could get listed, but then introduced gold selling? It's not like you didn't know this would be unmanageable --Quadir 17:51, 31 March 2006 (EST) Ads to be removed - feel free to add ones you see! :Can these be removed? This list has been here a while... I'm sure we can get Google Ads to work without supporting the gold trade.. --Sting-Ray ZA 11:56, 6 July 2006 (EDT) www.igsky.com IGSky.com - Pro WOW Gold Seller *Example.com/eq2gold *moocowforever.com *www.welco-web.co.jp (some japaneese page, the letters all show up as boxes on this old computer I am typing on now) **That's not a good reason to block an ad… on Macs it will show up properly, and on Window's PCs with language packs installed. *GoldForGames.net *egamegold.com *igxe.com (not the same as below!) *IGE.com *www.GamerKing.com *www.gamegolds.com/index.php *www.mmorpg-exploits.com/ *www.virgoods.com/ *gamelevelers.com *www.thesale.com *www.igtwow.com *www.gamesavor.com *live4game.com *ccxgames.com *WarcraftExploits.com *powergfans.com *gamerking.com *freegamecam.com *gdoz.com *sitgame.com *bwh.shoq.net *mmosupplies.com *igXp.com *wgseller.com *strategyfreaks.com *ilevelu.com *redguides.com *tault.com *worldofwarcraft2.cc **still getting this one *www.itemgarden.com *www.OffGamers.com *www.itemrate.com *www.MyGameStock.com *Mmo4sale.com *www.gamesavor.com **still getting this one *www.live4game.com *www.mmorpg-exploits.com *www.mmoga.de *www.wowko.com